


The Scales

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You are free, and that is why you are lost." (Kafka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scales

He has wanted a great many things in life, yet at the end, his hands are empty. He had always thought death would be like balancing the scales; all that was good and bad would line up on either end, and slide away as the ends seesawed back and forth, until only emptiness remained.

Surviving had not been up for consideration on either end.

Looking out into a false summer sun, Severus wonders if he should be grateful to the Granger girl for coming back and saving his life. He also wonders if he should kill her for her kindness.


End file.
